


苍鹰 24

by Kaiji0w0



Category: 0w0
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiji0w0/pseuds/Kaiji0w0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小苍鹰24章补档(*/ω＼*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	苍鹰 24

24

王源在帐篷里听到直升机震耳欲聋的发动机声音，着陆时发出重重的撞击声，沉而闷，带起扬尘。他撩开帐篷的挡帘，就看见王俊凯扶着赫瓦贾跳到地面，头发与衣服都粘着风尘。心腹在一旁迎上，王俊凯识相地退后，和后面下车的一个男人并肩。

赫瓦贾面色不佳，红而发灰，整个接机过程都有些沉重。王源走上前，看着这个情况，识相地面朝向王俊凯那儿。王俊凯看到他，转眼和身旁的男人示意一下就向前快了一步，揽过王源，唇低低贴了下他的脸颊，算是情人间重逢的招呼，但又略显此刻适时宜的低沉。

王俊凯和赫瓦贾与基地断联十多天，终于算是回来了。

 

赫瓦贾被子弹擦过侧腰。

当场有仓促的伤口处理，但沙漠的条件恶劣而落后，安稳下来后，这个伤势下只能尽量躺着不出行。只有赫瓦贾帐篷里放进的几个人能得知具体的伤情，赫瓦贾也不希望他的子民受到，哈桑在医生的操作台边上监视，而心腹坐在赫瓦贾的床边。王俊凯和王源站在一旁，王源偏头看了眼王俊凯，只看见他灰沉的脸上疲惫尽显。

医生开始进行消毒时，哈桑才皱眉开口：“爸，怎么回事？”

“回来的路上被截了，操他妈的越南军，都是群狗娘养的！”赫瓦贾眼中凶意立现，齿根被无意识地磨得咯咯响。肌肉突然绷紧，小医生被吓得不敢继续动手。

“那东西呢？”

“呵，这儿的政府军都不敢动我，还怕区区一群越南穷蛋政府？”他有意识地放松腰腹部，小医生才颤颤地继续，似乎有把枪抵在头上一样，赫瓦贾继续说，“请来了军火商，这次东西的运输他负全责。预定日期内没到，他在金新月的生意就再也不会有了。”

哈桑刚想开口，又突然有些顾忌，瞥了一眼站在墙边的王源，不知这些话该不该说，该说多少。王源注意到，心里思索一下，索性挽上王俊凯的小臂：“看Karry好像也挺累的了，赫贾你有没什么要紧的事吩咐？”

赫瓦贾看了他们一眼：“没事了，一路上真的辛苦Karry了，Roy，回去好好犒劳他一下吧。”

王俊凯笑出虎牙：“哇，这么好，待遇级别都吩咐好了，谢谢啦赫贾。”

这么两句话的言外之意让王源耳后一热，以几乎不可见的幅度微微点点头后，扯着王俊凯就出了帐篷，似乎都能听到里面人的轻笑。

王俊凯借机瞥了一眼周围，手还是绕上了王源的腰：“赫贾开玩笑啦，有什么好害羞的，跟个娘们似的。”

王源瞪他一眼，手默不作声地抓上他的中指，突然反方向一掰——

“嗷——Roy你他妈谋杀亲夫啊？！”

 

刚踏进帐篷里，帘子放下来瞬间，王俊凯就从后面拦腰环抱住王源，站着弯腰将下巴抵上王源后背，鼻子埋进颈窝。王源心里一颤，突然脑子里冒出个想法：不会王俊凯这丫真打算要犒劳吧。

当然不会是。王俊凯嗫嚅起来，声音带着后背的一寸皮肤振动起来，有些颤抖。

“娘娘。”他说。

王源沉默许久，明白王俊凯肯定得知高俊杰被委派的身份。那么作为在这儿待得够久的王俊凯，恐怕也有概念，估计得出他所面临的遭遇。

他装作回应Karry的示爱，手搭上王俊凯的手臂，一次用力。

表肯定，他在这儿。

“累死了。”王俊凯拍他一下，算是知晓，嘴上就继续，“宝贝儿，是不是要犒劳我啊？”

“犒你妈。还蹬鼻子上脸啦？”王源一推他，“滚，洗澡去，脏死了不想碰你。”

“靠，谁比较像处女座。”王俊凯笑，动作上还是乖乖走去浴室。

只是，顺便拉上了王源一起。

 

热天里连水的温度都下不来，洗冷水澡就是奢侈，打开水阀后，比体温更高的从上流下，把两人的头发首先浸湿，然后再是上身，腰，臀，腿，脚。热气很快蒸腾起来，狭窄的空间里雾蒙蒙一片。

王源只觉得移动困难，呼吸也有些困难。本就是适合一个人的位置，现在两个人挤在一起，稍有动静就不可避免的肌肤接触。水汽在偶尔相贴的皮肤中化为液体，他们的全身连带着周遭一圈空气都温度升高。

王俊凯一手扶着一边墙壁，尽量给王源留出空间，手在淡黄色的防水板上稍用力，手筋微微爆起。王源盯着手筋许久，目光游离地由上往下。

也不是没看过王俊凯的裸体，但这么暧昧的距离还真是第一次。平时站在距离远远的两个喷头下，雾气中也看不明朗，这回算是全给观察了个一干二净。

瘦削高挑都是远看的印象，细细打量起来，肌肉均匀伏在各处适合的地方，上面是细碎而狰狞的伤痕，凹凸或平整，带着硝烟的气息。人鱼线向下汇聚于深色蜷曲的耻毛，下体安安静静垂在当中，像是匍匐而未爆起的虬龙，似乎连之下的卵蛋都带着怒张的力量。

王源几乎能想象它真正的样子，深红色的柱身上浮出青筋，表皮褪下后的一圈圈环纹，略微弯曲的弧度，伞头圆润饱满，颜色更亮，比起柱身更加光滑，在灯下能带上一点反光。铃口成缝，时而微微一缩，在刺激下吐出点透明的液体……

“Roy。”王俊凯突然倾身，在他耳边轻呼，王源一愣，下意识点头，呆呆看着他的脑袋。水还在从王俊凯的发丝中流过，全数落在王源的肩膀上，在锁骨处积起两滩，随着他身体的活动而动荡。

王俊凯感觉不对，有点不可置信地低头看，手突然拍了拍王源的腹部，声音反而放大了一些。

“宝贝儿，你硬了。”

王源身子一僵，整个人都不敢再动。他多希望这能是王俊凯逢场作戏的一句话，可自己都感觉到了，整个小腹以下热流汇集。

是真的当着王俊凯的面勃起了。

 

他几乎要羞得背过头去，手就要往脸上挡，王俊凯眼疾手快抓住他的手腕，慢慢拉下来。水声盖过王俊凯的引导：“别压着，呻吟出来，声音大点，盖过我说话的声音。”他突然手覆上王源的下体。“我帮你，你认真听。”他说。

王源呆呆看着他，还未点头。王俊凯手上就四指环握，拇指顺着王源下体的朝向，贴在柱身上，第一个指节刚好能碰上龟头。他开始轻轻套弄，王源吞了下口水，张口开始试着低声呻吟。

“大声点。”王俊凯听了一会儿，就几乎上半身都贴上了王源的胸膛，侧头开口，唇偶尔碰到王源的耳垂。

“听我说，赫瓦贾这次去东南亚见了一个人，暂且称他为X。他是东南亚很有名的军火商，也是越南政府的特工。”

他手在王源的睾丸处揉了几下，又顺着青筋按着推上，王源失声喘了下，轻轻一颤，点头表示明白，尽量让精神与肉体分离。

王俊凯继续说：“赫瓦贾找他进了一大批武器，打算在将毒品运向新疆之后转移基地至巴基斯坦内境，袭击巴政府做出警告，扩大势力影响范围。这是他秘密在做的事，X以越南方的身份不会阻止，但我们需要做出干涉，一切方向听我命令，细节方面随机应变，任务前提下尽量自保。”

巴基斯坦与中国素来关系紧密，不用说，上头肯定会让他们尽力帮助友国。王源点点头，王俊凯突然脸冷下来，咬咬牙开口。

“要是可以，尽量让赫瓦贾怀疑有内奸，然后把X搞死。”

王源蹙眉，声音没停，抬眼很快地低声问了一句：“为什么？”

“……”王俊凯撇了撇嘴，“这算私心，能把X搞死，对以后也有好处。”

“然后，娘娘的事，我之后去看看。赫瓦贾对你还不够信任，需要我先来，然后带着你继续。”

王源听着心中略有不甘，瞪着眼看他一会儿却只能妥协。“听起来感觉像是被你保护着。不是很爽。”他嘟囔。

王俊凯低笑。“没有的事。”他说，手上突然停下，“刚刚说的这些懂了吗？”

王源下巴抵在他肩上，脑袋清醒一些地理清思路，少顷点头：“明白。”

“好。”王俊凯颇为赞赏地手继而运动，速度猛地加快，带上了技巧，“现在，随便叫吧，让自己享受这过程。”

王源皱眉，微睁着眼不语，手突然向下，抓住王俊凯的性器就开始撸动。王俊凯身子猛地一僵，似乎有点气急，手上一个用力，指腹上的老茧在铃口猛划过去。

王源被刺疼一激，又痛又爽，连叫声都一下子噤住。王俊凯恶狠狠用另一只手掐住王源的下巴，让他抬头看自己：“不服气你就玩起火了啊？”虎牙磨着自己的下唇，表情都变得有些凶戾。

王源不知道自己哪来的勇气，挑衅地勾着一边嘴角笑得得意，手上动作更大。他自然感觉得到手里的那东西的变化，这种把别人最大弱点掌握住的感觉意外地好。

王俊凯皱眉，微眯起眼看王源良久，噗嗤一声笑出来。“服了你。”他道，“来吧。”

两人互相撸动对方的性器，各自硬到发疼，只想不留余力地追上对方，制造出最大的快感。热水倾泻而下，带着体液一起往地上流。

酣畅淋漓。

 

王俊凯和哈桑一起去见了一次高俊杰。

哈桑和赫瓦贾没让他去停放无人机的地方，只在上次王源和心腹压高俊杰注射毒品的那个帐篷里。

王俊凯踏入时就看到帐篷一侧的角落里缩着的高俊杰，地上是散落的几根针筒，一旁的柜子被锁起来，高俊杰的全身被绑着，脚上也箍上一个控制活动的链条。

哈桑看了眼钟表：“没事，现在挺清醒的。”

“嗯。”王俊凯双手环抱在胸前，几步路快速走上去。高俊杰听到声音，猛的抬起头，看到王俊凯，眼神动摇一下，又重新恢复正常的神情，吊眼盯着他。王俊凯低眸瞥了眼高俊杰手背上的几个针孔，部分的周围还有淤青。

他蹲下来与高俊杰平齐，挑眉仔细地打量了一番。“哟，天宇杰……是吧。”王俊凯盯着他，歪头伸出手，“karry，交个朋友……哦抱歉，忘了你没法握手。”

“嘁。”高俊杰一个嗤声。王俊凯惺惺地用食指轻摸了下鼻子，转头问哈桑：“中国人？”

哈桑耸肩，不置可否。王俊凯点点头，抬手拍了拍高俊杰的肩，能感觉他比之前更紧张，肌肉仍然紧绷。王俊凯问哈桑：“允许我用中文跟他问候几句吗？”

若是赫瓦贾绝对不会允许，但哈桑却很无谓地扬扬下巴：“请便。”

王俊凯思索了一会儿，用蹩脚的中文说：“你装作不屑地看我就好，当我是在劝你。”

就算是听不懂的语言，也能很明白地听出一个人对它的掌握程度。牵扯到中国的无人机，要是暴露自己的国籍，基本上就不用试图知晓任何情报了。

高俊杰不语，眨了下眼。

“刚刚贴你肩上发信器，有机会自己转移。”和说出的话不同，他笑得威胁，佯装在恐吓，高俊杰识相地蹙眉盯着他，他继续说，“无人机上有预置炸弹，指令你知道。中枢炸弹不到最后不要用，任务下尽。量。自。保。”

“妥协，然后带着发信器进入无人机，我们的人会来支援。”王俊凯点点头，“现在，装作我掐到了你的软肋。”

高俊杰猛地爆起，就剧烈挣扎起来。他的演技真的很不错，现在的眼里充斥的只有怒火，牙关紧锁，似乎连发丝都因克制愤意而略微震颤。

“你他妈敢，老子扒了你们……！”

王俊凯笑着站起身，再次拍了下他的肩。

“自己考虑。”

 

回去的路上哈桑问：“你怎么会中文？”

“在东南亚和中东混迹，会中文很有优势的。”王俊凯看了他一眼，“以前有个雇主和中国人打交道，中文很好，我学了点皮毛。”

“这样。”哈桑撇撇嘴， “对了，比较好奇为什么他能那么激动。你有什么秘诀？”

王俊凯笑。

 

“许多人很奇怪，自己的遭遇不论如何都可以不管不顾，但牵扯到重要的身边人，就像是被掐足了软肋。”

 

“成与败的秘诀，大概都是感情维系的重要性吧。”

 

TBC.


End file.
